The Swan and the Duck
by moonstar213
Summary: Mako Mankanshoku and Mami Tomoe get to know each other as platonic friends in this cute, one shot crossover.


***Setting is a random café I made up that's supposed to be in Mitakihara. On the Madoka timeline from the manga where Mami and Kyouko were best friends at the point where they're not friends anymore but Mami was already getting to be friends with Sayaka and Madoka. Obviously before the end of that timeline. For the KLK part of the story, it's assumed that the anime and OVA events are already in the past but not distantly. Mami and Mako are already friends from previous meetings around town when the story starts but don't know lots and lots of details about each other yet. Mako and her family are in an alley in their house on their truck in Mitakihara because they haven't found a proper place to put it yet.***

Two girls sat across from each other outside at a café's table. The table was made out of black iron that had been wrought into a dainty design. The café the table was outside of had a dark, water damaged brick facade. It smelled so strongly of gourmet coffee and baked goods inside that the girls could smell it seeping outside into the fresh air. The sun was hiding behind light gray clouds that comfortable afternoon. The sidewalk passing the café wasn't particularly busy, but it wasn't particularly desolate either.  
>The two girls looked like an odd set of friends to people walking by. Although they were unlikely friends on the outside, they really made quite good friends. Mami Tomoe, a lovely, feminine, mature looking girl sat on one side of the table with a cup of warm tea. She had blonde twin tails, girly accessories, and delicate facial features. Mako Mankanshoku sat on the other side of the table. She was an innocent but goofy looking girl. She had a bowl cut, very wide eyes, and couldn't seem to sit still for the life of her. In front of her was a sugary dessert and an iced coffee with lots of cream.<br>It was like a swan was having a snack with a duck.  
>Mako's eyes suddenly came alive and her arms shot upwards.<br>"Mami-chan, do you have a Sunday best?" Mako asked loudly.  
>"Sunday best?"<br>"Yeah! I know how you fight witches and things and my friend Ryuuko-chan fights too, but not witches."  
>Trailing off topic from the main question, Mako continued,"She fights Life Fibers with her scissor blade! And her sister Satsuki fights them, too! But she uses her sword which she always carries around... Oh! But Ryuuko-chan always used to wear her school uniform Senketsu when she fought and when she went to school and just most of the time on general! It was her Sunday best! So I was wondering do you have a Sunday best?"<br>"A Sunday best..." Mami repeated quietly and eyed her ring. "No. I guess I don't really have one special outfit that I wear all the time."  
>Mako looked disappointed for half a second but the face quickly faded back to being cheerful.<br>"What do you use to fight?"  
>"I use magic. I mostly use ribbons and guns that I create using my magic. I call my special attack Tiro Finale," Mami said, getting a little excited talking with someone about her magic. She smiled when she said the name of her special attack. Her fellow magical girls flashed through her mind, with a special focus on the red-haired girl who let Mami help and guide her on the details of her special move, including the name. It was a shame the girl couldn't use her special attack anymore.<br>"Tiro finale! I like it!"  
>"What about you, Mako-san? Do you ever fight?"<br>"I have before! I became the fight club president and got to wear a two-star goku uniform! I got kinda crazy and mean with it at first," admitted Mako with a laugh, "but I got my senses back and got to wear it later to help with the real fight!"  
>"Fight club... Mako-san I am very interested in this school you went to."<p>

Truthfully, Mami didn't understand much about the school or uniforms, even though Mako had brought them up countless times before.

"It was very interesting!" Mako said so zealously that her chair almost tipped over, but didn't elaborate any further.

Mami smiled and giggled a little bit. She looked into the half-full tea cup she was grasping with both hands. She didn't know anyone like Mako. Mako befriended her so easily. Mami knew that she had made friends she thought would last before and ended up getting hurt... but with Mako it was a whole other type of friendship. It wasn't based around being a magical girl, for one. It actually had nothing to do with it. They were just simple friends. And it was an effortless friendship, too. Mami almost felt like she didn't have to try at all to stay friends with her. Mami felt that, even if she herself began to pull away for some reason or another, that Mako would just push harder with her unnaturally but extremely welcomed friendly personality. Even though Mami was a very busy girl, and most of her time was consumed with fighting witches and helping other magical girls learn the tricks of the trade, that Mako wouldn't react the same ways that the girls at school did. She wouldn't grow apart or give up on her just because there wasn't a lot of free time to hang out outside of school. Mami liked that.  
>"Oh, Mako-san," said Mami suddenly, looking up from her tea.<br>Mako's happy eyes focused on Mami's face.  
>"You told me that your entire city was being evacuated. Where are you going to move? I know you're hanging around these parts temporarily but where will you go back to?"<br>Mami tightened her grip on her tea cup but didn't look away from Mako's eyes. She was so worried that this promising friendship could be easily ripped from her grasp by something as seemingly trivial as distance, but Mami couldn't leave Mitakihara for too long at a time. It was her duty to protect the city from witches and their familiars.  
>"I was going to tell you before I left today! I'm moving to Mitakihara with my mom and dad and brother and Ryuuko and Guts! We found an empty, junky lot that no one wanted that has just enough room for our house! My dad will be able to start up his doctoring again! You should definitely come see him if you get injured fighting witches! He's had more patients who've died than lived! He and my brother are kind of perverts though, so I hope you don't mind. I'm sure you'll meet all of my family soon and become good friends with Ryuuko-chan, too, and you'll love my mom's mystery croquettes for dinner when you come to visit! I'm sure it must be lonely living all alone!"<br>Mami teared up and looked away. This was the happiest news she could imagine getting on that outing with Mako.  
>"I'd love to visit you and make friends with all your family and Ryuuko-chan!" Mami said loudly and zealously, jumping up from her chair, which rattled the cups and table.<br>Mako jumped up, too, and grabbed Mami's hands in hers.  
>"If you're not busy, let's go now!" yelled Mako.<br>Mami smiled and laughed with tears in her eyes. She would let the increasing talented and confident Sayaka handle any witches that day.  
>"Maybe one day Ryuuko can help fight witches with her scissor blade!" shouted Mako cheerfully as the two girls, as different as a swan and a duck, trotted at a fast pace down the sidewalk while holding hands.<p>

***Thank you so much for reading! I tried to make this story as cute and true to the characters under the circumstances of the story as I could. I don't plan on adding anything else to this or ever updating it with more, but I might in the future if I'm feeling it. I always enjoy feedback, so please let me know what you thought! Thanks again!***


End file.
